


Special Request

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: GingerPilot Drabbles [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: “Hey,” the man says as he walks to the register. His voice is rich and deep, sending shivers down Hux’s spine. “I’m picking up. The name is Poe.”Poe? Why does that name sound so familiar? Hux reads the slip attached to the pizza box and realization crashes into him like a freight train.Thisis the annoying customer with the constant absurd orders?Fill for this tumblr prompt:Pizza place!AU where Hux is an overworked, underpaid worker and Poe is the dude ordering online who keeps "Special Requesting" lots of weird things ("draw a unicorn", "write a joke", etc etc). :D





	Special Request

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly adding all my drabbles/prompt fills from tumblr over to my AO3~

**Large Pizza. Extra Cheese. Onions and Peppers.**

**Special Notes:** i’d like the crust on top this time.

_Seriously?_

Hux pinches the bridge of his nose and tries to will away his oncoming headache. As if working at this horrid pizza shop isn’t bad enough, every Friday night he has to deal with obnoxious grubhub orders from the same, infuriating person.

Week after week, the orders come in with ridiculous requests: shape the pizza like a unicorn, toppings all on the side, steam the pizza. Sometimes there are even idiotic jokes added in the notes. Hux has never found any remotely funny. Not even the one about the priest in a bar—no, he most certainly did _not_ crack a tiny smile.

If it weren’t for his student loans, which seem to continue to pile up, Hux would have quit ages ago. Alas, his education comes first and thus he’s stuck here once again, curt as possible and hoping against all odds he’ll be able to wash the greasy stench of pizza out of his hair tomorrow.

Hux sends the order to the kitchen, pausing when he realizes there is one major difference this week. Usually this irritating customer has their pizza delivered but today the order is for pick up. _Wonderful_ , Hux huffs in annoyance under his breath. He gets to deal with this guy in person.

The orders continue to fly in and Hux is so busy he doesn’t even realize it’s been the quoted twenty minutes and the jokester’s pizza is ready and on the counter. A pair of giggling sorority girls grab their box from the counter and make their way out the door, revealing the young man standing behind them.

Hux’s stomach does a funny little flip. Dark curls, warm brown eyes, plush smiling lips, firm muscled arms and chest barely covered by a tight, cotton t-shirt… Hux tears his eyes away and grabs the pizza box on the counter.

“Hey,” the man says as he walks to the register. His voice is rich and deep, sending shivers down Hux’s spine. “I’m picking up. The name is Poe.”

Poe? Why does that name sound so familiar? Hux reads the slip attached to the pizza box and realization crashes into him like a freight train. _This_ is the annoying customer with the constant absurd orders?

Hux looks up with a scowl. “Right. We have your pizza here. I do apologize but we weren’t able to fill your request for the crust on top,” he remarks icily.

Poe raises a playful eyebrow. “No?” He smiles broadly, revealing perfect teeth. “That’s a shame.”

“That will be fifteen dollars,” Hux says stiffly. Poe looks Hux up and down slowly, causing Hux’s face to heat. Hux holds out his hand, waiting for the payment and willing his cheeks to cease their rising flush.

“You’re Hux, right?” Poe asks, pulling out his wallet and counting out several bills. His eyes, however, never leave Hux’s face. “I think you’re in my intro to philosophy class.”

“You take intro to philosophy?” Hux scoffs. He finds it hard to believe that someone who makes such stupid and crass jokes via pizza orders would have much interest in higher education.

“Yeah, I tend to sit towards the back.” Poe hands the money over to Hux. Their fingers brush in the exchange. Hux suppresses the slight shudder which longs to spread through his body at the feel of Poe’s warm hand on his. “You’re always in the front row though. I can never miss your red hair.”

Hux’s cheeks, having finally returned to a normal shade, redden again. “Yes, well, I hope it’s not too distracting,” he mutters, feeling awkward and defensive.

“Oh it is,” Poe insists, grabbing his pizza from the counter. His eyes sweep over Hux again, full of heated approval. “I don’t mind though. It’s a really nice distraction.”

Hux’s face is flaming at this point and he struggles between indignation at Poe’s forward words and a secret curl of pleasure twisting in his stomach. He settles for aggravation.

“Hey!” He calls out as Poe heads towards the door. “Please refrain from adding any more obnoxious notes in your pizza orders.”

Poe’s grin widens and he shrugs. “I’ll try but I can’t make any promises.”

Hux watches as Poe walks out the door, his heart lodged in his throat. He has little time to think about their odd exchange as a new rush of kids come in and rush to the counter to place their orders.

—

Hux is startled as he powers on the tablet the next day and an order pops up right away. They’ve just opened and he can’t imagine who needs pizza so badly that they’ve been waiting by their computer to send in an order at 11am on a Saturday.

**Large Pizza. Half Pepperoni. Half Veggie Deluxe. Small Caesar Salad. Meatball Sub. Eggplant Parm. Spaghetti Alfredo.**

**Special Notes:** wasn’t sure what you like to eat so thought i’d order a variety. i’ve taken care of dinner so you pick the movie, ok? i promise to save any and all jokes for our date. see you after your shift!

Hux stares at the order for a good minute before it fully sinks in. He laughs to himself and shakes his head but sends the order to the kitchen with a note to have it ready for six pm.

It might be the first shift Hux has ever worked with a smile on his face the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos/Comments = <3


End file.
